rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon-Kieran Devaneaux
KED Restoration Project #224700, also called Demon-Kieran Devaneaux (born March 16, 2376, in the cloning lab of Castle Devaneaux, Reydovan Prime; killed December 24, 2376, in Artimopolis, Defileron), was the second of the Three Warlords: a clone created by the late Artimus Devaneaux. An exact genetic match with Artimus' son, Emperor Kieran, Demon-Kieran was intended to be the son he truly wanted (the project name with Kieran's initials and the word "restoration" being a clue). In addition, he was to be Artimus' ultimate weapon in defeating his old master, Kiran Joshmaul. After Artimus was defeated and his lab destroyed, the Demon was the only one that survived. To the Federation and all the other empires, he was known as Demon-Kieran the Deceiver, or simply "the Demon". The latter was often used by his men. Origins Demon-Kieran was created in a secret lab beneath Castle Devaneaux, destroyed by Kiran Joshmaul during the Reydovan Civil War. Many clones, of Artimus himself and of his son Kieran, were created here, but the Kieran clones he created did not meet his standards. Only one, the most powerful (and mentally unstable) of the Kieran clones, survived. Artimus called it Demon-Kieran, for he had created a beast more powerful than he had anticipated. He used his son's DNA as the basis for the project, but intended him to be far more than a simple copy. Imbueing the clone with a portion of his formidable psionic power, Demon-Kieran was to be an extension of Artimus' iron will, an agent forever linked to his evil mind. But before his ultimate plan could come to fruition, Kieran killed him. After Joshmaul took the appropriate measures to wipe out Artimus' citadel, he, Kieran and Imperial Chancellor Joshua Underwood made their escape. The overloaded Omega reactor tore Castle Devaneaux apart and incinerated the greater bulk of the Defiler's army. Emperor of Defileron Demon-Kieran gained full consciousness in the remnants of the lab beneath Castle Devaneaux. Regenerating his powers long enough to avoid spiralling into madness, the Demon managed to locate survivors who had served his "father" during the war. Escaping Reydovan Prime with former members of Artimus' personal guard, Demon-Kieran arrived on the volcanic planet of Defileron somewhere in the uncharted space to the galactic south of the Reydovan Empire. From here, Demon-Kieran began a campaign to inflict terror on the Federation and the Reydovan Empire, trying to create strife between the Federation and other powerful empires in order to move in for the kill. During the trial of Dr. Rachel Vantine, the Demon tapped his father's Federation agent, Solicitor General Dawson Crenshaw, to kill Vantine and most importantly the hybrid Adiam-human child she carried. However, that plan was foiled by the ingenuity of Starfleet Marine forces under Commandng General Jeremiah Neill, and Crenshaw was arrested. Demon-Kieran attempted next to influence the Gorak'nar Commonwealth, ruled by High Inquisitor Jaeden'laek XVI, making himself out to be the White Prophet of Gorak'nar legend. The gullible Jaeden'laek and like-minded members of the Gorak'nar Elder caste attempted to put Demon-Kieran on the Emperor's throne, vacant for hundreds of years. But Battlelord Velenkayn, the leader of the Gorak'nar military, saw Demon-Kieran for what he was - an evil apparition - and overthrew Jaeden'laek, becoming High Inquisitor Velenkayn VI. Jaeden'laek serves as the Demon's majordomo, and his fellow exiles join him in their war to retake the Gorak'nar Commonwealth from Velenkayn. Kidnapping an Empress Realizing that a bold move was required, Demon-Kieran ordered his agents within the Federation to free Crenshaw from his captivity onboard the Shenandoah and capture Celest Devaneaux, Emperor Kieran's wife. Disabling Neill, his ship and crew, Crenshaw and his allies re-captured his old ship, the Mount Saint Helens, and ambushed the Chancellor's flagship Absolution while it was taking Celest back to Earth (Celest was a cadet at Starfleet Academy). Using Gorak'nar warriors loyal to Jaeden'laek, Crenshaw brought the Empress before Demon-Kieran, who demanded that she be his slave. Celest refused, and so Demon-Kieran decided that if she would not submit to him, she would be forced to submit to the pent-up sexual energies of his men...as long as they did not kill her in the process. Invasion of Earth On June 24, 2376, Demon-Kieran invaded Earth, using thousands of ships and millions of troops to lay siege to the Federation capital world, leaving the Empress to the wiles of his royal guard back on Defileron while he dealt with the war effort. Along with his majordomo, Jaeden'laek, and his military commander, Crenshaw, the Demon ordered a two-pronged ground assault on Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco and the Palais de la Concorde, where the office of the President is located, in Paris. The plan worked well at first, but Demon-Kieran had underestimated the tenacity of the Federation forces. Reinforcements led by Joshua Underwood arrived on Earth to relieve the besieged defenders. With their forces boosted by the veteran Reydovan troops, the Marines under Major General Jonathan Ross at Starfleet Headquarters pushed back Dawson Crenshaw's invaders, while Ross' deputy, Brigadier General Anatoliy Britanov, sent Jaeden'laek packing from Paris. All three warlords were forced to return, with their depleted forces, to Defileron with the Hand of Joshmaul. Final Defeat, and Death For three months following the lifting of the siege, the Federation, the Reydovan Empire and the Gorak'nar Commonwealth - united against a common enemy - gathered their forces at Reydovan Prime to begin the push for Defileron. General Ross' ingenuity had allowed him to plant a microtracer on Crenshaw before the latter escaped Earth, leading the Federation right to Defileron - the location of which had been, until that time, a closely kept secret. On November 26, 2376, under the command of Emperor Kieran himself, the combined fleet left Reydovan Prime and crossed into unknown territory. Two days later, they reached Defileron, and the battle began. Commanding his forces from the Hand of Joshmaul, Demon-Kieran was alarmed to discover that Kiran Joshmaul, the foremost expert on the powerful Omega Particle that powered the space weapon, had managed to sneak aboard the station with a company of Marines and capture the Omega reactor control room. Realizing he did not have the command codes to override Joshmaul's self-destruct commands, Demon-Kieran abandoned his followers and took the station's only means of escape - the long-range scoutcraft christened Demon's Will - to the surface of the volcanic planet. Legions of fanatics roamed the halls, and the Demon intended to use them to his advantage...to keep his "brother", the Emperor, from reaching the throne room in time for him to reveal his secret weapon - the captured essence of Artimus Devaneaux himself. But Demon-Kieran's zealots failed; Kieran reached the throne room, accompanied by Joshmaul, and immediately began to square off with his insane reflection. Kieran relied on his physical strength and iron will; the Demon, on the powers granted by Artimus and the blade-headed staff he wielded. It seemed that Kieran was about to be overpowered when Joshmaul intervened, releasing a bolt of pure psychic energy into the Demon. Startled by the blast, Demon-Kieran was sent backwards and slammed into his throne, stunned. That was all Kieran needed to end the combat. The Emperor, with his last ounce of strength, targeted a powerful kick across his enemy's face, snapping Demon-Kieran's neck like dry kindling. With an expression of surprise and horror on his face, Demon-Kieran slumped forward from his throne, dead before he hit the floor. As he fell, the chained essence of Artimus Devaneaux screamed as he was cast into the void, never to be seen or heard from again. Devaneaux, Demon-Kieran Devaneaux, Demon-Kieran